Pink Floyd The Wall
thumb|261pxPink Floyd The Wall es un filme británico de 1982 dirigida por el director británico Alan Parker basada en el álbum de Pink Floyd The Wall. El guion fue escrito por el vocalista y bajista de Pink Floyd, Roger Waters. La película es altamente metafórica y rica en simbolismo y sonido. Presenta pocos diálogos y es conducida principalmente por la música de Pink Floyd. La película contiene 15 minutos de elaboradas secuencias de animación creadas por el ilustrador Gerald Scarfe y Roger Waters parte de las cuales describe una pesadilla basada en los bombardeos alemanes sobre Inglaterra durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. También aparecen referencias a la esposa del protagonista y a su vida en general. Argumento La película representa la construcción y demolición de una pared metafórica, alienación. Pink, el protagonista de la película, es una estrella de rock, una de varias razones que causan un estado emocional depresivo y desinteresado. Se le observa la primera vez en un cuarto de hotel, aparentemente destrozado. La canción que abre la película, "The Little Boy that Santa Claus Forgot" , no es interpretada por Pink Floyd, sino por Vera Lynn. Durante las siguientes escenas, se revela que el padre de Pink, un soldado británico, muere en acción durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial durante la infancia de Pink. Esta referencia es similar a la muerte del padre de Roger Waters, Eric Fletcher Waters, quien murió en combate en Italia en 1944. La película retrocede y muestra a Pink como un niño inglés que creció a mediados de los años 50s. A través de su niñez, Pink anhela una figura paterna después que se entera que su padre murió en la guerra. En la escuela, es humillado por escribir poemas en clase. El poema que el profesor le arrebata y lee a toda la clase, forma parte de la letra de la canción Money, del álbum Dark Side Of The Moon. Pink también es afectado por su madre sobreprotectora. Eventualmente se casa, pero la relación con su esposa se debilita con el tiempo, llevando a su esposa a tener una aventura mientras Pink se encuentra de gira. Cuando Pink se entera de la aventura, lo compensa con caras posesiones materiales y con una chica, a quien lleva a su habitación de hotel únicamente para destrozarlo en un arranque de violencia que obliga a la chica a huir. Lentamente Pink comienza a perder la mente, que transforma en gusanos. Él rasura todo el pelo de su cuerpo (incidente inspirado por un antiguo miembro de la banda Syd Barrett, quien apareció en una sesión de grabación en 1975 totalmente rasurado) y mientras observa la televisión, se transforma en su alter-ego similar a un nazi. Mientras tanto, el representante de Pink junto con el gerente del hotel y algunos paramédicos, descubren a Pink y lo reaniman a través de drogas. Las drogas causan que Pink alucine que es un dictador. Sus seguidores proceden a atacar a minorías étnicas y cometen una violación a la novia blanca de un hombre negro. Después, Pink realiza una manifestación en los suburbios de Londres, cantando "Waiting for the Worms". La escena se intercala con animaciones de martillos que marchan sobre ruinas. Pink grita "Alto!" y se refugia en un baño en el lugar del concierto y comienza a recitar poemas cuyas letras serían, más adelante, usadas como letras de la canción de Pink Floyd "Your Possible Pasts" del álbum The Final Cut y de la canción "5:11 AM (The Moment Of Clarity)" del álbum "The Pros and Cons of Hitch Hiking" de Roger Waters. En una secuencia animada, Pink se somete a un juicio. Él es mostrado como un pequeño muñeco de trapo que raramente se mueve. El juez es un trasero gigante, con dos piernas al revés, un ano como boca y un escroto como barbilla. El abogado es un hombre alto y amenazante con figura de buitre. El profesor de escuela es una marioneta abusiva y despide odio. Después de escuchar ambas partes y los testigos (la esposa y la madre de Pink), el juez ordena derribar la pared. La pared explota y mientras eso ocurre, se muestran segmentos de toda la película. La película concluye en una escena que muestra a tres niños limpiando una pila de escombros, resultado de un motín. Se enfoca a uno de los niños mientras encuentra una bomba de petróleo y vacía su contenido, mostrando así los créditos. Se desconoce que pasa con Pink, dejándolo al criterio del espectador. Música Cambios respecto del álbum Galería AnybodyOutThere6.JPG pink-floyd_the_wall.jpg Pinkfloydhammers.jpg Pink-Floyd-The-Wall-1982-Cd-Cover-67113.jpg pink-floyd-the-wall-alan-parker1.jpg pink-floyd-the-wall-german-movie-poster-1982.jpg pink-floyd-wall-roger-waters.jpg runaway_thewall.jpg the-wall.jpg Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas de Metro Goldwyn-Mayer Categoría:Películas de 1982 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Alan Parker Categoría:Películas dramáticas